Children of the Damned
Synopsis The episode begins with Damon interrupting Elena and Stefan in bed. Damon reminds them he can be trusted then leaves. The scene fades to Damon and Katherine in 1864. In flashbacks, Stefan and Damon recall the long-ago actions taken by townspeople, including their father, Giuseppe Salvatore, leading to the devastating events that caused the rift in their relationship. In the present, Bonnie’s date with Ben takes a frightening turn when she discovers Ben is a vampire. Elena helps Stefan as he and Damon race to find the missing journal that belonged to Elena’s ancestor. Stefan learns the reason behind Alaric’s interest in both the journal and the town’s history and that the way into the tomb is in the Grimoire. Although Anna stole the journal before Stefan could take it from Alaric, Stefan got a photocopy of the journal that Alaric had made. Stefan and Elena go to Giuseppe Salvatore's grave to find Emily's spell book. Jeremy's friend Anna is revealed to be the daughter of Pearl, one of the vampires trapped in the tomb beneath Church Fell. Damon takes the journal from her and goes to his father's grave. Damon finds Elena and Stefan there after they dig the Grimoire up from his father's grave. Damon takes the book. Stefan brings Elena home and goes down stairs to get her some aspirin. He then learns that Jeremy has Anna over. Stefan recognizes the name and he runs upstairs to find Elena gone. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Guest Starring *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Starring *James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore *Malese Jow as Anna *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett *Kelly Hu as Pearl *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick Voiceovers :Alaric: (reading Johnathan's Journal) I met Barnette and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass. :Anna: (reading Johnathan's Journal) I saw her again today, the most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty, Pearl. Quotes : : And that's how its done. Damon: What happens to the bodies? : We'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off. :Ben: Why did you choose me? Anna: I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill. Ben: But there were plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me? Anna: You were sad, Ben, you lacked purpose. :Damon: Rise and shine, sleepyheads. Stefan: What are you doing? Elena: Damon, please! Damon: Oh, stop being smutty. Stefan: Seriously, get out of here. Damon: If I see something I haven’t seen before, I’ll throw a dollar at it. :Stefan: There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again. :Giuseppe: (looking at Gilbert compass) And we're supposed to believe that can track one of them? Barnette: What is it? Magic? Johnathan Gilbert: Its science. Barnette: I'll believe it when I see it. :Alaric: I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town. Stefan: So you show up like Van Helsing? :Damon: She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth Stefan: Not if we talked to him, explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe. Damon: Have you gone mad? No, father would drive a stake in her himself. :Damon: (to Jeremy) Who're you dodging? Jeremy: This girl Anna. She can be-- ah-- persistent. Damon: Is she hot? Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, but she could be weird. Damon: Hot trumps weird, Trust me. (starts eavesdropping on Elena and Jenna in the kitchen) Jenna: (whispers about Damon) He is ridiculously hot! (Elena shushes her) Damon smiles. Elena: (whispers) He's an ass! Damon rolls his eyes. :Anna: (interrupts Katherine and Damon's kiss) Ms Belle is approaching. Pearl: (hugs Anna) Thank you Annabelle. :Giuseppe: Stefan, these creatures are of the darkest parts of hell, they have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed. Those who stand with them, those who bring shame to their family will be destroyed as well. :Giuseppe: (talking about Katherine) Go get the sheriff, tell him we have a vampire. Stefan: What, no! Giuseppe: Do as I say son. Nothing that you feel for her is real. She is a vampire, Stefan, a monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her. :Damon (holding Elena) Give me the book Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend! :Damon: (as they take Katherine away) No! Don't take her! :Giuseppe: (holds him back) Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer?! You'll be killed along with them! :Damon: Then let me be killed! :Elena: Are you okay? :Stefan: Damon was right. This is-- this is my fault. :In 1864 :Stefan: Damon! (holds Damon back) Damon stop, stop! I'll help you, we'll get her back! :Damon: Help me?! (pushes him way) Don't you think you've done enough?! You promised you wouldn't tell him! :Stefan: I didn't think this would happen! (watches with Damon as the vampires get taken away) :Damon: You did this (backs away) This is your fault! (runs away) :Present Day :Stefan: I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault. :Elena: You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that. Gallery 113.jpg|Katherine in 1864 Soundtrack *Kate Earl - When You’re Ready *Surfer Blood - Floating Vibes *Elefant - Goodbye *Experimental Aircraft - Stellar Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1